shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Tahidi
Tahidi is the het ship between Tahani and Chidi from the The Good Place fandom. Canon THE AFTERLIFE Chidi and Tahani are introduced by Michael and peripherally engage with each other as neighbours for the first while they're in The Good Place. After Eleanor reveals to Chidi that Jianyu is actually Jason, Chidi feels responsible for making Tahani's relationship with Jason work, in spite of Jason lying to her about his true identity. Chidi, per Jason's request, tags along on a spa-date with the couple and tries to intervene whenever Jason is about to reveal himself, much to Tahani's disappointment. She's very unhappy that she and Jason don't seem to have any common ground and Chidi comforts her by joining her at a tea place in town that evening. The two of them actually get along really well and have a lot in common. Chidi convinces Jason to present Tahani with a painting in Impressionist style featuring her as three ballerinas and she loves it.What We Owe To Each Other (106) Soon after Eleanor's confession that she doesn't belong in The Good Place, Tahani figures out that Jianyu isn't who he says he is. Jason reveals who he really is and tells Tahani that Chidi was the one to secure her gift....Someone Like Me As A Member (109) This leads Tahani to speculate whether Chidi is her real soulmate, as Jason and Eleanor were never supposed to be in the afterlife with them. Tahani's convinced Chidi has feelings for her, because of his kind gestures, and goes to tell him so (coincidentally, right after Eleanor's confessed to Chidi that she has feelings for him). Chidi freaks out, not being comfortable making even small decisions and gets help from Michael, who encourages him to make a choice between Eleanor, Eleanor and Tahani. In the interim between telling Chidi he loves her and him reporting back to Tahani his decision, Tahani and Eleanor bond and witness Jason and Janet's "wedding", leading Tahani to reconsider, telling Chidi she was just feeling overwhelmed by her situation.Chidi's Choice (110) Afterwards, they pretty much return to being good friends without any awkwardness and both of them try to help Eleanor get enough points so that she can stay in The Good Place. After Eleanor makes a break for it with Jason and Janet, Tahani and Chidi still try to defend her case to Shawn, "The Judge", but end up being charged by him as accessories to concealing Eleanor and Jason's true identities. Shawn messages Eleanor and Jason through the Janets, saying Chidi and Tahani will go to The Bad Place in their stead if they don't return. They return and Eleanor realises they're in Bad Place, after which they are reset. MULTIPLE ATTEMPTS Fanon This is not a rare-pair, but more frequently shipped as a triad with Eleanor. As both Chidi and Tahani have canon relationships with Eleanor and Jason, respectively, this isn't one of the most popular ships, though there isn't any warring in this fandom as a whole so all ships are allowed. Fandom FAN FICTION : :Tahani/Chidi tag on FanFiction.Net TUMBLR : : Notes and references